Handcuffed!
by Fuutsune
Summary: After a party, Kai wakes up to find himself handcuffed to a certain bluenette. They freak out. A Kaichi thing
1. Chapter 1

ืKai opened his eyes hazily. His vision blurred, so he had to blink several times to regain his eyesight. His head felt heavy like lead, and the brunette could feel it throbbing. His whole body also felt sore, as if he had swam from Japan all the way to Canada.

"Ugh…" he let out a groan, before surveying where he was. He recognized the place immediately - Miwa's bathroom. He was sitting on the tiled floor in front of the toilet, his arms draped on the edge of the porcelain bathtub.

What happened? How did he even end up here?

The events of last night's party dawned onto him. Right, they were celebrating for Aichi's return from the moon. A lot of Aichi's mates came, including Leon and the twins. Everything was pretty nice and sober, until Ren arrived with the alcohol. The redhead claimed that it was just normal juice, even though it's so obvious that it isn't. Ren tried to make Aichi drink it, but the cute bluenette refused, no matter how hard Ren tried to persuade him. Leon and Kai then had to beat the crap out of the redhead when he tried to make Aichi drink it forcefully.

In the end, Aichi felt sorry for the redhead, so he took a sip. He got intoxicated immediately, which of course, infuriated Kai. Well, it's Ren's fault, isn't it? Kai was going to slam Ren's face on the wall, but the drunken Aichi won't let him do so. The redhead then challenged Kai for a drinking contest. Kai accepted, wanting to beat Ren at his own game.

Somehow, everyone ended up joining the drinking contest, and everything went wild. Ren passed out after around fifteen shots, collapsing and hitting his head on the sofa. Misaki passed out after him (Lucky that Shin wasn't there…), followed by Kamui, and then Miwa (who threw up all over the place) . A drunken Shingo then jumped onto the coffee table and started singing on top of his lungs and stripping. It was not long before he slipped on Miwa's puke and fell down, knocking himself out. Sharlene and Jillian then had a fight over something involving a cat, the wind, and weed. They eventually knocked each other out by slamming each other's heads on the wall.

By midnight, the only people that hadn't weren't knocked out yet were Kai, Aichi, Leon, and Naoki. They ended up sitting in a circle, drinking alcohol straight from the bottles. Everyone was drunk - Aichi giggling non-stop, Kai yelling "THE" between every word he spoke, Naoki kissing and flirting with his own hand, and Leon trying to jump off the window, so he could 'ride on the wind'.

After that, out of nowhere, Naoki challenged everyone to a game of Twister, which ended up in Leon and Naoki making out. Kai remembered taking Aichi away from the scene, but the rest was blurry. He couldn't remember anything after that.

And right now, he had a hangover with the size of Alaska. He let out another groan. Maybe a glass of water could help…

As Kai tried to stand up, he realized that he couldn't lift one of his hands out of the bathtub. His wrist seemed to be attached to something pretty heavy. Kai gingerly peered into the bathtub, to see what is keeping him from lifting his arm.

"Oh my god…" Kai gulped, as he stared down at the bathtub.

An unconscious Aichi was curled up inside, sleeping soundly. His sleeping face was real cute, making Kai's heart skip a beat.

But the thing is…

Kai looked down at his wrists.

…The thing is that, somehow…

Kai stared at the metal chain connecting him and Aichi together.

…He've been handcuffed to Aichi!

* * *

After Kai woke everyone else up, everyone gathered in the living room.

Everything was really awkward. Shingo was turning away from everyone else, sitting in one of the corners of the room, covering his face in his hands. Kamui was lying face-down on the sofa, groaning. Miwa, Misaki, and the twins were cleaning up the room, with the blonde mumbling about banning Ren from his house forever. Leon and Naoki were looking away from each other, trying to stay far away from each other as possible. And Ren was grinning widely, his silted eyes filled with amusement, even though everyone was glaring daggers at him.

Aichi was still asleep in Kai's arms. Kai wanted to wake him up, but the bluenette's sleeping face was so cute that Kai could not make himself do so. So the brunette just carried him out of the bathtub bridal-style, and to the sofa. Kai tried to make the boy lie down on the sofa, but he clung to him like a cat. So now Aichi is curled up in his lap, sleeping peacefully.

Everyone was so tired that no one even noticed that Kai was being so cuddly to Aichi.

…But Ren did notice though…

"Isn't Aichi-kyun sooo cute?" Ren sighed, flinging himself on the spot next to Kai. He poked the blueberry's cheeks happily. "Look, so cute, so cute!"

"Ren, you shut up," Kai snarled, slapping the redhead's hand away.

"Awh, Kai~ You're angry at me~?" Ren pouted, before a sly smile appeared on his face. He clapped his hands together. "Is it because I touched Aichi-kyun? You're such an overprotective boyfriend~!"

"I'm not Aichi's boyfriend," Kai snapped, as his arm tightened around Aichi's waist. "Aichi just needs protection from people like YOU."

"Really~" Ren whistled, his eyes gleaming. "You're cuddling Aichi-kyun right now~ Isn't that what couples do~?"

"Ren, shut up."

"Isn't that right, everyone?" Ren sang, capturing the attention of the others. "Isn't Kai and Aichi sooo like a couple?"

"Whoa," Miwa's eyes widened when he realized the position Aichi and Kai are in.

"Whoa indeed…" Leon nodded. Everyone stared at both of them questioningly. "Kai Toshiki…You are…dating Sendou…?"

"OH MY GOD THE GAYYY!" Naoki screamed in pain, despite the fact that he was just sucking on Leon's face a few hours ago.

"Oh my god I'm too young for this…" Kamui groaned.

"Like I have a choice…" Kai mumbled, extending his arm for everyone to see the metal cuffs. "Where the fuck does these come from?"

Everyone gaped in horror.

"Oh my god, why is that kind of thing in YOUR house?" Shingo glanced at Miwa in disgust.

"Ooh, kinky~" The twins sang, giggling.

"…I've never seen this side of you before…" Misaki's eyes twitched, shuddering in disgust.

"…Revolting…" Leon nodded.

"OI!" Miwa yelled, flustered. "I-I REALLY HAVE NO IDEA! IT'S NOT MINE!"

"Then whose is it?" Ren took a closer look at the handcuffs. He squinted a bit, examining them carefully.

"There's something…written here…" Ren tugged on the cuffs around Kai's wrist, leaning in closer. He read the words out loud. "Property of…" His eyes widened, as he read the owner's name. "…ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!"

"What? Whose is it?" Misaki prodded him, pushing Ren away to read what is written. She clasped her hands over her mouth. "…This is so…unbelievable…"

"What does it say, Tokura?" Kai let out a sigh. Why do they seem so surprised? Should he be worried?

Aichi then mumbled something in his sleep, his words slurred - "I knewww it….Kai-kun is soooo cool…"

Kai couldn't help but to smile slightly. He patted Aichi's head endearingly before turning back to the speechless Misaki.

"Well?" Kai raised an eyebrow, demanding an answer from the silver-haired girl. The worse it could be is that it is all Void's work, scheming something dark and evil from handcuffing him and Aichi together. Though that's not really possible - after all, the mayhem with the Link Joker thing is over, right?

Misaki cleared her throat, before reading out loud.

"P-Property of…" Misaki's voice shook slightly. "…Sendou Shizuka…"

Kai choked on his own breath. Aichi's mother….?!

He wished it would be Void who was responsible, after all.

* * *

"My, my~" Shizuka smiled warmly, when she saw the people gathering on her doorstep. The squad consists of Kai, who was carrying a sleeping Aichi bridal-style, Misaki, Naoki, Leon, and Ren.

And as for the rest - Kamui had gone home because of his massive hangover, Shingo had fled from embarrassment, and the twins volunteered to help Miwa clean up his place.

Shizuka glanced at the brunette who was carrying her son, and she couldn't help but to squeal slightly. "Do come in~"

Everyone walked after her, as she led the way to her living room. With Naoki and Leon still avoiding each other, of course.

After everyone was settled in the rather spacious living room (with Aichi slobbering on top of the brunette), Shizuka piped up cheerily, "I believe that you all know that those handcuffs are mine~"

"Well…" Kai glanced at Aichi. "I don't mean to be…rude, but…are the the one who handcuffed us together?"

"Why, yes~!" Shizuka giggled cheerily. She then mimicked her son's voice. "'I wish I could be closer to Kai-kun…he really is cool, isn't he?' Oh, and, 'I really really like Kai-kun~' Kai-kun this, Kai-kun that. I'm just giving Aichi a chance to be closer to the one he loves~"

"But I didn't agree to -" Kai spoke up, but Shizuka silenced him by pointing to the sleeping Aichi.

"You'll wake him up, you know," Shizuka smiled gently in Kai's direction.

"Yeah, after all, you won't let us wake him up~ 'Cause you wanna carry him, right~?" Ren teased, a sly smile on his face.

"T-That's not true!" Kai retorted, considering to punch the redhead. "You shut up!"

"I know you're enjoying it, Kai~" Miwa grinned, winking at Ren. Ren took the hint.

"Yeah, when Aichi disappeared, you were soooo desperate~ All you do is talk about Aichi~" Ren continued to speak, as Kai's face flushed red.

"Yeah, and when you gave Blaster Blade to Aichi~ At that time, didn't you tell me, 'I met a really cute guy' or something~?" Miwa sang. The Sendou mama smiled ear-to-ear while listening to this. She is totally enjoying herself.

"And that dramatic speech when I fought you at the Asia Circuit…" Leon nodded thoughtfully. "…You were speaking about Sendou all the time, during our fight…"

"And what's about that 'Aichi is my eternal soul mate' business?" Naoki shuddered, and whispered under his breath, "Gay as frick…"

"When I manned the counter at Card Capital…I noticed, you know? You were always staring at Aichi…" Misaki added, nodding.

"Shut the hell up, you traitorous friends -" Kai was aiming a punch at Ren, but he forgot that he was handcuffed to his so-called crush, so he lost his balance and fell on top of Aichi.

"W-WAHHHH~!" Aichi's eyes fluttered open. He glanced left and right, and then at Kai's concerned face that was hovering in front of him.

"W-Why is Kai-kun on top of me?!" Aichi squeaked and raised his arm, probably to shove Kai away or something. But then he realized that he couldn't move his arm freely. The boy then glanced down at his wrists and then let out a blood-curdling scream.

"WHY AM I AND KAI-KUN -"

Kai could feel his ears ringing, as he quickly cut in and explained what in the frick happened last night before Aichi could cause more ear damage.

* * *

**/whispers i wont update Magical Girl Kai-kun and the Idol!Aichi fic for a while I don't have devices to write fics okay**

**And yeah this is another multi-chapter fic and I need to ask y'all**

**Should I make this a two-shot/three-shot or should I make it a long multi-chaptered fic?**


	2. Chapter 2

"This is so messed up..." Aichi mumbled, covering his face with his hands. After his mother explained to him why he was handcuffed to the brunette who is also his crush, Shizuka shooed him away and told him to spend the night at Kai's place. Kai tried to convince her to free their wrists, but Shizuka just said that 'it's no fun that way'.

So now they are both sitting on the couch, side by side, with no idea what to do.

"I...I'm sorry..." Aichi spoke up again, inching himself away from Kai. "Sorry that my mother..."

"It's...fine..." Kai grumbled, trying to distance himself from Aichi, too. Shizuka's attempts to make them closer...it's just making everything awkward...

Damn it...why did this have to happen to them?

Aichi glanced at the metal cuffs. "I wonder...if we could break it, somehow?"

"Hm..." Kai tugged at the chains. "We can try, but..."

"But what?"

"But...well, something might go wrong, and..." Kai let out a sigh, before reaching out to ruffle the bluenet's hair. "And...you might get hurt..."

Aichi's cheeks flushed red, a little smile appeared on his face. Kai-kun is being really nice...

As he glanced down at the floor, the bluenet couldn't help but to mumble, "Kai-kun...is certainly kind..."

"...Not...that it matters..." Kai mumbled back awkwardly. He side-glanced at the smiling smaller boy, and couldn't help but to smile himself. Aichi is always the source of his happiness...the smaller boy's smile always was the thing that brightened up his world...

Maybe...getting handcuffed together isn't so bad, after all...

Besides...being able to be so close to Aichi...

"U-Um...Kai-kun?" Aichi squeaked, his face starting to turn red.

"Yeah?"

"...I need...to go to the bathroom..."

* * *

Aichi could feel his face reddening, as he unzipped his pants, his hands shaking. Kai was turning away from him, facing the door.

"You okay there?" Kai turned around slightly to glance at the boy.

"I-I-I said don't look!" Aichi shrieked, and Kai snapped his head away. He forgot about the fact that he's not supposed to look at the boy for a second...

Kai could feel his face slowly burn up as he heard the splashing of water...Ugh...

This is really awkward...

Without knowing why, Kai slowly turned his head around - just so slightly, so that Aichi wouldn't notice - to glance at the fumbling bluenet. A smile - perhaps it could be classified as a perverted one - flashed on his face for a few seconds without Kai even realizing it.

"I-I'm finished..." Aichi called out, zipping up his pants. He reached out to flush the toilet, blushing. It might just be his imagination, but he swore he could feel that Kai was staring at him ever since they entered the bathroom. He couldn't be wrong. The feeling of being watched by those emerald eyes...

...But Kai-kun isn't a pervert, is he? Besides, Kai-kun wouldn't be interested in someone like him that way...

"...I.." Aichi turned around, his words trailing away when Kai pushed him away from the toilet bowl and started to unzip his own pants. "K-Kai-kun?!"

"..." Kai didn't say a word, as the boy quickly turned away, blushing. Though he couldn't help but to turn around a little bit and peek...

"What are you looking at?" Kai asked coldly, causing the blunet to jolt. How did he know...?

"N-N-Nothing!" Aichi quickly turned to the opposite direction, blushing. He screwed up...he screwed up...

"You know..." Kai spoke up, and hesitated slightly, before continuing to speak. "I don't mind...so...if you want...you could...watch..."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi couldn't help but to turn around to stare at Kai's manly back. "It's...really...okay?"

"...Yeah..." Kai's reply had a bashful tone to it.

"...I'm...not the kind...to...stare...a-at things...um..." Aichi stuttered out. There is no way he'd let Kai-kun think he's a pervert or something! It's just that his eyes were always attracted to Kai...so...

It's not like he wanted to see Kai naked or anything!

"...Is that so..." Kai mumbled, as he flushed the toilet. He turned back to the bluenet, opened the bathroom door, and ushered the bluenet out. "Let's go."

"Y-Yeah..." Aichi quickly walked out of the bathroom, not being able to look directly into Kai's eyes. He started walking towards a door, when Kai pulled him back. "W-What is it, Kai-kun?"

"...That's my bedroom," Kai pointed out, his face still as emotionless as ever. "The living room is this way." Kai jerked his thumb to the opposite direction.

"A-Ah...that's..." Aichi could feel his face heat up again. Before Aichi could say anything else, the older boy slammed him against the wall, caging him with his arms. Aichi let out a small shriek, realizing how close their faces are.

"Or is it that..." Kai's emerald eyes were staring so deep into his own that Aichi could help but to tremble. "...you intend to go to my bedroom?"

"K-Kai-kun, that's..." Aichi's eyes widened, his face as red as a tomato. "T-That's...!"

"We could go in there, y'know," Kai tilted his head slightly, leaning his face closer to the younger boy. "...Together..."

"K-K-K-K-Kai-kun..." Aichi's hand automatically reached out to grip on Kai's shirt. He felt like crying without knowing why. His mind just went blank at that point. What is Kai-kun talking about? With his voice shaking slightly, he whispered, "...Y-Yes...I-I'd like to...um..."

Kai was startled for a bit, before he gained his composure. "...You're pretty eager..."

"Kai-kun..." Aichi's eyes widened in fear. What did he just say? Why did he say that? What's going to happen to him? How did it even lead to this? Will Kai-kun...

More importantly, what is going on?!

Kai stared deep into his eyes for a second, before the older boy's cool expression slipped away, and regret flashed through Kai's face instead. Beads of sweat started to roll down his face as he realized what he said in temporary lust.

"W-What..." Kai withdrew away from the boy. "J-Just forget what I said, Aichi-!"

With that, he bolted away from the boy without thinking. Of course, he forgot that they were handcuffed together, so the outcome was...

"Wahhh!" Aichi yelped as he got pulled down along with Kai. The brunette stumbled onto the floor, with Aichi landing on top of him.

"D-Don't just b-bolt away like t-that, K-Kai-kun..." Aichi groaned softly, quickly picking himself up from the brunet, not wanting to make things more awkward.

"S-Sorry..." Kai looked away, his face glowing bright red. They both stood in silence, with only the metal cuffs connecting them.

Why are these things happening to us...?

* * *

**Nyooooom**

**What the hell is happening**


	3. Chapter 3

"..." Both Kai and Aichi sat on the couch awkwardly, not even glancing at one another.

The awkwardness and the silence made both of them uncomfortable. Kai hated to be in these kinds of situations, so he whipped up the a remote and turned on the television, hoping that it would distract both him and Aichi. As soon as the screen lit up , they both were immersed into the sickening romantic movie at once.

"...Weird..." Aichi mumbled out, his eyes glued to the screen. Kai turned to stare at the bluenette for a while, but it was obvious that Aichi wasn't saying that to him. Kai then turned back to stare at the screen without replying or saying anything else.

To be truthful, Kai felt like puking. He hated romance movies. But Aichi is watching...

Kai wanted to ask the boy if he could change the channel, but he didn't want to get things to be awkward again. Besides, Aichi is probably enjoying it...

Is he? Well, considering that he's looking at the television with such intensity...

"...Does...Kai-kun...like these kinds of movies?" Aichi asked out, in his usual timid manner.

"No...I...don't..." Kai rolled his eyes, eyeing the boy beside him. "You?"

Aichi paused for a moment, before throwing up his hands.

"No, this is absolute crap! This is why people are getting undereducated!" Aichi complained, and then chanted, "CHANGE THE CHANNEL CHANGE THE CHANNEL CHANGE THE CHANNEL CHANGE THE CHANNEL CHANGE THE CHANNEL -"

"I GET IT, I GET IT!" Kai yelled, changing the channel. He pressed on the remote several times, before he landed on some action movie with crappy CGI effects. "Better?"

"Yeah," Aichi leaned back on the couch, a smile on his face. Anything but those gross romance movies.

"Okay then." Kai put down the remote, before scooting closer to Aichi. Just a little...so that Aichi won't notice...

Even though everything between them is awkward, it doesn't mean his own feelings for the small boy disappeared or anything...

Of course, he still wants to be close to Aichi...To watch out for him...

Kai turned away from both the boy and the television. A small pout appeared on the brunet's face, as he tries to decide what to do. He could take advantage of this situation somehow...

Kai turned back to the boy, whose eyes were glued to the blaring screen. Slowly, Kai inched himself closer, bit by bit. Aichi didn't seem to notice, which is good.

So now, all he had to do is be a little affectionate...so that maybe it would make things less awkward maybe?

Kai then reached out his hand, but then withdrew it back, blushing and pouting to himself. He can't be embarrassed right now! He could just be a little affectionate with Aichi and pull off his cold image, and the boy won't even mind...right? Of course, Aichi wouldn't reject him. They're mates, right? So Aichi won't really...

Kai reached out again, trying really hard to not pull his hand back.

_Come on,_ he told himself. _You just have to put your hand over his..._

_I can't do this! _Another part of him yelled back. Kai gritted his teeth. Why the hell is it so hard...?

Finally, after a few more arguments with himself, Kai gave up, and he slowly pulled his hand back in defeat.

Only to be stopped when Aichi's hand shot out and grabbed his.

"A-Aichi...?" Kai let out a little gasp. Aichi's grip tightened. Warm...his hand feels so warm...

"...Kai-kun...is mean..." Aichi mumbled out, still facing the television. Kai could see that he was quivering slightly, as if he wanted to cry.

"...W-What?" Kai choked out.

"...That's just mean..." Aichi pouted slightly, his cheeks starting to turn red. He let go of Kai's hand. "A-After all..."

Aichi didn't even bother to finish his sentence, as he threw himself towards Kai. Before Kai even knew it, Aichi was already facing him, sitting in his lap, and nuzzling his face in the crook of his neck.

"Aichi!" Kai gasped. He never have thought Aichi was a bold one. Maybe he should reconsider...

"...Don't...tempt me so much..." Aichi mumbled, pressing himself closer to Kai. "Y-You know that I...I..."

"Aichi..." The blush on Kai's cheeks are unmistakable.

"...I always want...to be closer to Kai-kun..." Aichi said with a blush. "So...you trying to hold my hand...it's just..."

"...I understand..." Kai looked away, wrapping his arms around the smaller boy. "...S-Sorry..."

"T-This is really awkward, isn't it?" Aichi let out a dry laugh. "Well, it's not really surprising..."

"Yeah..." Kai replied, his face burning red. He had to lead them both out of this awkward situation somehow. "D-Do you want to c-card fight or something?" He managed to say it with minor stuttering.

"Y-Yes!" Aichi accepted quickly, as a smile broke into his face. Aichi was still blushing madly, but the boy seemed to be more relaxed than a few moments before.

This...isn't too bad...

* * *

After the too-long cardfight (both of them kept drawing heal triggers, and in the end, it was Aichi who claimed victory), most of the awkwardness from the bathroom incident earlier dissolved away. Aichi was happily chatting with Kai like usual, his face beaming with happiness.

Though Kai still felt like going in the past to slap his past self for telling Aichi that's it's okay to watch him piss. That was plain weird.

At least Aichi didn't seem to mind now. Kai tried to force out a smile, but couldn't. He just can't stop feeling stupid over what he said...

"Aw, Kai-kun, what's with that sad face?" Aichi spoke up, a teasing look on his face. "Don't tell me you're butthurt that you lost?"

"I am not - WAIT, DID YOU JUST CALL ME BUTTHURT?!" Kai yelled, turning around to pinch the boy's cheeks, an irritated smirk on his face. "Who taught you that attitude, huh? Huh?"

"That hurts, Kai-kunnn!" Aichi whined, as Kai pinched him harder. "Ow ow ow ow!"

"I'll tell you something," Kai's face darkened, and Aichi could feel a dark aura of imminent death aiming towards him. "I. Am. Not. Butthurt."

"Kai-kun is _really_ butthurt..._ " _Aichi mumbled under his breath with a pout, earning another hard yank on the cheek.

"What was that?" Kai's smirk grew wider, and Aichi's cheeks are already stinging from all the pinching. He wondered what would happen if he called Kai butthurt for the third time, but something told him to not annoy the brunet any further.

"N-Nothing!" the younger boy replied quickly. Kai narrowed his emerald eyes at him.

"I see," Kai withdrew his hands, much to Aichi's relief. The blunet pulled himself away from Kai, rubbing his sore cheeks.

"That really hurt," Aichi complained, pouting.

"No one calls me butthurt," Kai huffed, crossing his arms. Well, at least tried to, since one of his hands are handcuffed to Aichi after all. "Because I am not."

"The more you deny, the more it seems likely that you are butthurt, you know," Aichi pointed out, a little too cheery for Kai's tastes.

"Oh?" the irritated smirk appeared on Kai's face again, and before Aichi knew it, he had earned himself another session of cheek-pinching.

* * *

**I feel so lazy these days lmao**

**Also please don't touch dry ice with wet hands because it hurts as hell**


	4. Chapter 4

Aichi rubbed his reddened cheeks tearfully, a pout on his face. Kai-kun must be truly butthurt to inflict this upon him. Aichi turned to Kai, who was pressing Salvation Lion, Grand Ezel Scissors on the handcuffs, mumbling 'unlock' over and over.

"Kai-kun, you know that won't help, right?" Aichi asked, pulling the card away from Kai's hands. "Stop it. You're bending the card."

"...Sorry, can't help it," Kai apologized, tugging at the handcuffs. "It's just...frustrating, you know? Getting handcuffed to someone. I can't even move my arm so freely..."

"Or are you just frustrated that I won that fight?" Aichi cooed, earning a glare from Kai. Before Kai's hands could land on his cheeks again, he quickly yelled out, "JUST KIDDING!"

"...It's just..." Kai rolled his eyes, turning away from the boy. He mumbled under his breath, "It's just that...getting handcuffed with the person you like...it's a bit..."

"Huh? What was that?"

"N-Nothing..." Kai stammered, and looked away. Aichi stared at the brunet in confusion, before shrugging it off.

"If you say so, Kai-kun..." Aichi turned to look at the clock. "Oh wow, it's kind of late right now. We should take a bath -"

The boy stopped mid-sentence when he realized they were, in fact, handcuffed. And if they were to take a bath...

"Sure," Kai mumbled like it was nothing unusual. "Then let's go."

"B-B-But...!" Aichi stuttered, his face slowly turning red, as Kai stood up.

"Stand up, Aichi, the handcuffs hurt when our hands are not in the same level." Kai ordered, pulling the younger boy up. "And we're both guys anyway, so you don't have to be shy."

"N-No...! You don't understand!" Aichi yelled, kicking and wailing unhappily, as Kai dragged him to the bathroom. "I can't let Kai-kun see me...It's embarassing!"

"No it's not!" Kai shouted back, pulling Aichi's hand with all his strength. "You can't just not take a bath! That's unhygenetic!"

"N-No!" Aichi cried out. "I-It's embarassing...My body isn't manly and cool like you, Kai-kun, it's the embarassment of the Earth!"

"I'm sure it's not that bad!" Kai hollered, kicking the bathroom door open. "I'm sure it'll be...pretty cute!"

"BUT...I CAN'T!" Aichi shrieked, shaking his head. "IT'S PATHETIC, IF IT WAS TO BE COMPARED WITH KAI-KUN'S..."

"Okay, okay," Kai sighed in defeat, letting go of Aichi. "No bath then. How about at least wiping ourselves with a wet towel?"

"If...well, ah, o-okay...I guess..." Aichi nodded in agreement. At least he could avoid taking a bath with Kai-kun,and it didn't seem so humiliating...

...At least he thought so.

* * *

"I want to die..." Aichi mumbled, hiding his face in his hands, while Kai assaulted him with a wet towel.

"Come on, it isn't THAT bad," Kai rolled his eyes, lifting up Aichi's shirt to wipe down his back. "I thought you said it was okay."

"I DIDN'T THINK..." Aichi turned around to yell, but when his eyes met Kai's stare, he slinked back to his original position. "I didn' think...Kai-kun would..."

"It would be hard to do it ourselves, I mean, we're not going to be able to clean ourselves properly with only one free hand." Kai shrugged, letting go of the shirt and pulled Aichi around so that they were facing each other. He then pulled down Aichi's pants, only leaving him in his underwear, much to the boy's embarrassment.

"KAI-KUN YOU DON'T HAVE TO GO THIS FAR!" Aichi yelled, feeling like his head would explode at any moment. His blushing got worse when Kai started to attack his thighs.

"Yes I have too, or you won't be clean." Kai replied flatly. Obviously, he did not know what personal space is, nor he does respect its concept.

"You could just roll up my pants...or something, I mean...you didn't have to...you know," Aichi mumbled, staring at Kai through the spaces between his fingers.

"But then you won't be clean here," Kai mumbled, his hands brushing the bluenet's inner thigh. Aichi's breath hitched, resisting the urge to scream.

What the hell is Kai-kun doing?!

"D-Don't touch...there..." Aichi managed to squeak out, slightly trembling. Does this count as sexual harassment? Can he file a police report for it? "I...I can do it myself..."

"You won't be able to do it properly," Kai retorted, continuing to wipe down the boy's legs.

Kai was acting so weird ever since they entered the bathroom, and Aichi couldn't help but to let out a distressed scream over the situation.

"KAI-KUN PLEASE STOP, THIS IS TOO EMBARRASSING AND I WANT TO _DIE! _I MEAN, KAI-KUN, YOU'RE IN MY PERSONAL SPACE AND..."

Kai ignored his wailing, while he touched Aichi's thighs even more, just to tick him off. Aichi didn't seem to notice that, though, which is nice, because the boy would probably call the police if he realized how Kai was stroking his legs while breathing so heavily.

When Aichi finally stopped screaming his head off, he looked down at Kai, who was back to scrubbing his legs, looked like he was actually enjoying himself.

"...You're enjoying this aren't you, Kai-kun?" Aichi asked in disbelief. "Even after I yelled at you...and you still won't stop..."

"Absolutely not," Kai replied, even though he had a large smile on his face.

"You really ARE enjoying yourself!" Aichi huffed, crossing his arms. "This is so unfair!"

"Don't worry, I'll let you do me too, so it's all fair and square," Kai said, with a straight face, giving Aichi a thumbs-up.

"DON'T WORD IT THAT WAY!" Aichi shrieked, throwing a rubber duck at Kai, who couldn't help but to laugh. One look at Kai's smug face, and Aichi knew that the brunet made it sound suggestive on purpose. "You did it on purpose, didn't you?"

"Did I?" Kai asked, now working on Aichi's feet.

"Yes, yes you did!" Aichi squirmed, uncomfortable. "A-And I can clean my feet by myself!"

"Too late, I've finished anyway," Kai shrugged, throwing the wet towel aside. "I'll get you some of my clothes to wear tonight..."

Kai's eyes stared at Aichi's boxers for a moment. "Do you want to change your underwear too? I can let you borrow-"

"DON'T SAY IT!" Aichi yelled, a hand covering his mouth in embarrassment. "But...I guess...um...if it's Kai-kun's..."

"So you really DO want to wear my underwear. Is that a fetish or something?" Kai asked teasingly. Aichi could stand no more of Kai's sudden change of personality, nor his perverted words. Kai was teasing him, he was sure, and the boy didn't want him to have his way anymore. Aichi decided to fight fire with fire.

"Yes," Aichi declared with a straight face, even though he wanted to crawl in a hole and die at that moment. "I've always had a thing for Kai-kun's underwear, especially used ones."

"I see," Kai nodded, but Aichi could see that he was taken back by his words. "I actually have a thing for your underwear too."

"That's nice," Aichi replied, trying to hide the triumphant smile that threatened to spill out on his face. Kai was starting to loose his cool, and Aichi couldn't help but to be amused. "I guess we have something in mutual other than Vanguard, then."

"Yeah..." Kai avoided his eye contact, as if not expecting him to react this way. Aichi really felt like laughing right now. "I'll just go get you...a pair of mine..."

"Hey, Kai-kun," Aichi pleaded with the straightest (and not at all gay) face he can muster, "Can't I just wear the underwear you're wearing right now?"

"Aichi...!" Kai let out a gasp, backing away slightly, and the bluenet couldn't contain himself anymore. One look at Kai's bewildered face, and he fell into a heap on the floor, laughing uncontrollably. Kai was pulled down with him, because of the handcuffs and all. "O-Oi, you little..."

Aichi clutched his stomach, still laughing as he rolled back and forth on the bathroom floor. Kai, who was sprawled on the floor, tried to stand up, but Aichi's violent laughing prevented him from doing so.

"S-Stop laughing at me!" Kai yelled at last, a small blush on his face. "I need to go get clothes for you, stop fooling around!"

"But Kai-kun, your face was..." Aichi's voice trailed away as it was converted back into laughter.

"Tch..." Kai rolled his eyes, regretting teasing the boy in the first place, now that it's at his own expense. "If you don't stop, I'm going to..."

"You're going to what?" Aichi asked, his eyes shining in amusement.

To Kai, it seemed as if Aichi was mocking him. The brunet huffed, as he grabbed ahold of Aichi's pants. "I'm keeping this. You can stay pantless from now on."

"T-That's unfair!" Aichi cried, sitting up abruptly. "Don't just leave me in my underwear, give it back!"

Kai's smug smile was back on his face when he realized that he had control of the situation now. "No way."

"Kai-kun...!" Aichi wailed, as he tried to reach his pants, but Kai snatched it away. The boy knew he can't get his pants back from Kai, and he was also too embarrassed to stay in his underwear, so he had to admit defeat. "F-Fine. What do I have to do to get my pants back?"

"Just let me do something," Kai murmured, as he rested one of his hands on Aichi's shoulder.

"E-Eh...?" Aichi could feel his face heat up. "W-What are you..."

But before Aichi could say anything more, Kai tackled him and pulled him into a tight embrace.

"K-Kai-kun?!" the younger boy stammered, trying to squirm out of Kai's grasp, but the brunet just won't let go. "W-What are you thinking...?"

"Just let me hug you," Kai mumbled, closing his eyes and tightening his grasp. "You're warm...and you smell good..."

Aichi didn't know what to say back to the older boy, so he just wrapped his arms around Kai's waist, and stayed quiet with a blush on his face.

* * *

**I don't even know what I'm writing but ok**

**I cri everytiem**


End file.
